Increasingly, vehicles are being equipped with lamp assemblies that contain multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) instead of traditional incandescent or halogen lamps. Generally, LED lamp assemblies are more energy efficient and have a longer life. In some jurisdictions, an indicator is required when failure of one or more LEDs in a headlamp causes the light produced to drop below a regulated level (see Uniform Provisions Concerning the Approval of Vehicles with regard to the Installation of Lighting and Light-Signalling Devices, ECE Regulation 48).